


your love is safe with me.

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Storytelling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo and David are asked to participate in a project where they film separate videos explaining how they fell in love





	your love is safe with me.

David had been working with the film company for nearly a year now. After his first year of university, he needed an internship that he snagged with the help of his career counselor. When the year, came to an end and his internship ended, they thankfully hired him to be a part of the editing team so now going into his final year of university and working part time, David felt completely fortunate. 

He's editing one of their recent projects when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see his manager and tugs the headphones off, "Hey, what's up?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, still finishing this video. Grace and I are going to merge them probably by tomorrow." He informs. 

"Great, so listen." She says squatting so she's not hovering over David who's still sitting at his desk. We had someone pitch an idea of like 5 couples tell their sides of their love story type of a thing and was wondering if you wanted to bring your boyfriend."

"You want me to be in front of the camera?" He inquires, caught off guard

"It would be really great, David. I think people will like it."

"Okay, I'll just have to talk to Matteo first." 

.

"Why did I agree to this?" Matteo groans as they walk into David's work a couple days later, "I'm so fucking nervous, millions of people watch these videos."

"Hey" David says, stopping them from walking and takes his hands, "We just have to discuss how we fell in love. We're not deciphering some math equation, okay?"

Matteo let's out a deep breath and nods. David gives him a quick kiss before continuing their walk into the film studio. When they arrive, David is introducing Matteo to the film crew who are all super sweet and reassuring. When Matteo is up to film, he's sitting in front of a white paper background in a black chair, box lights shining on his face. David walks into frame before they start and gives Matteo a kiss, "They're going to have me filming in the next room, okay? So I'll see you in a bit."

Matteo looks up at David helplessly and the boy gives him another kiss, "Remember I'm on the editing team, if we have stupid moments, I'll make sure they cut it out. Don't worry." Matteo nods and pulls David in for one more kiss, "Love you"

"Love you too" He smiles before running off to film. 

.

When the director informs him of the layout of the video, ensuring he knows what to expect, he's ready to begin and when they inform him they're on, he begins by introducing himself as they instructed. 

_Hi, I'm Matteo. I'm 21 and I've been with David for three years._

Meanwhile, in the room next door, _Im David, I work on the editing team here. I'm 21 and I'm in a relationship with Matteo._

What was your first impression of David?

Matteo smiles to himself, suddenly having flashbacks of their first months together but then remembers he's being filmed and tries to focus on eloquently answering the question, _"Well when I saw him for the very first moment, we were in the halls of our school and we walked by each other and I don't know what I thought, to be honest. I think I knew I was somewhat interested immediately but I also hadnt accepted that I was gay yet but I knew there was something about him. And then when we actually spoke for the first time, it was kind of weird. He was a little like dark and mysterious but later, I found out he's a real softie....so yeah_. He explains. 

.

"When and how was your first kiss?" They ask David. 

_"It was maybe a month after we met. It was in this empty swimming pool. Matteo kind of had a girlfriend and they were arguing and so me and him left because he wanted to be somewhere else. So I took him to this abandoned spot I like ergo why the pool was empty. I was feeling very brave that day" He chuckles recalling the events. "I pretended we were actually underwater and we were seeing who could hold their breath longer and I was just looking at him and I wanted to kiss him. And so I did. And it was really good."_

.

_"My first kiss with David?_" He ask raising his brows at the question. When the director nods behind the camera, he covers his face with his hands, hiding his smile.

He drops his hands eventually to face the camera and answer about one of his favorite moments of their relationship.

_It was really nice, I never had a kiss like that. It felt really easy and just comfortable with him. I mean it was twice, really. He pecked me the first time while we were playing this game and in that moment, I kind of was like okay, I'm really gay_ He chuckles. "_And the second time which was like 30 seconds later, I kissed him like for real and it was good. He's a good kisser" _ He says shyly. 

"What was your first time like?" 

_"Oh my god"_ Matteo blushes, burying his face in his lap. He watches the channel, he knows they like to get people to open up and that's why their videos do so well but it still takes him by surprise. He sits up straight, looking at the director,_ "Did David answer this one?"_

"His are the same order as yours so he's probably answering now"

He also remembers David reassuring him that his team edits the videos so if push comes to shove and one of them spills too much, he can snip it out. 

_"It was um..I don't know, it was a lot of things. It was nerve wracking, scary, exciting, fun. It was nice and romantic_" He concludes with an innocent look, leaving it at that. 

Cut to his boyfriend in the next room. 

_Our first time sleeping together was better than I thought it would be. It was the night we said I love you and we also kind of made up from this big falling out so it was really good because we missed each other. So just kissing each other was already a lot and overwhelming because it had been so long and then sleeping together obviously was more so."_ He takes a couple seconds before sharing the next bit of information, _"Matteo is going to kill me for this but he was really really good. Like we were both kind of winging it and I had low expectations because we were both inexperienced but he was...I think...you know what, im lucky, I'll just leave it at that before I say too much._ " He chuckles. 

.

When did you first start falling in love with David?

Matteo tries to recall his teenage thought process as best as he can,_ "I never really thought about it to be honest. Maybe.."_ He sits contemplating for several moments before saying,_ "Okay so back then I didn't realize I was in love with him until I said it but looking back I think I started falling for him soon after I broke up with the girl I was dating at the time. We had this, I guess it was a date, where we went to a park and I told him I ended it with her and I kissed him in public before I was even out. So I think I didn't know it then but that was probably the beginning of me falling in love with him"_

_._

_"That's a hard question._" David sighs. "_I'm curious what Matteo said but I think I realized maybe a couple nights before I told him that I'm trans. I realized I wanted to be with him and it wasn't this momentary thing and if I wanted something long term, I needed to tell him. So yeah, I think it took me a little longer just because I couldn't invest myself not knowing if he'd still want me but after we talked and figured stuff out, we were okay. And I think thats when I started feeling like I may love him"_

.

"Did your high school self think you would still be with David?

_Yes and no. We really love each other and trust each other more than anyone. I love him so much and we have always been big on working on communication so part of me thinks yes, it makes sense that we've made it this far but also partly no, just because I struggle with a bit of anxiety and depression so i thought he would get sick of me but he struggles with --actually I don't know if he mentioned it so I won't but I think because we both support each other, it works. But now we live together, he has this amazing job, finishing up university, this life i never expected but it's great"_

"What are your favorite moments in your relationship?"

Matteo groans at the difficulty of the question, their entire relationship was his favorite moment, _"There's so many, it's hard to choose. The first that comes to mind is the morning after we first slept together, that was really nice. The first night in our new place was fun and kind of surreal for us. We did a road trip together the first summer we were together, that whole time with him was so fun. We spent everyday with each other, hitchhiking throughout Europe, we were kind of inseparable after that."_

_._

_"Favorite moments? Oh god, this is going to take a minute" David_ says trying to think back. After too much time he knows he'll need to edit later he says, _"When we first said I love you will always be my top because I really needed to hear that and after that, it really changed the course of our relationship. But besides that, probably when we had a weekend within the first year where Matteo's roommates visited their families so we had the place to ourselves and it was very cute and domestic and we kind of foresaw our future together. Also probably when we went to the Middle East with my sister. There's just too many, everyday with Matteo is my favorite. What did he say? Is he taking this seriously, I can imagine him being completely disinterested" _He smiles. 

.

"Do you want to tell David anything right now? A love letter of sorts? Or anything you haven't told him?"

_"I love you. So much. I love you just as much as I did back then. Even more. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you or if I'm good enough for you or if I'm what you want but you always reassure me that I am. I love waking up to you everyday and this life we created with each other. I never knew I could be this happy so thank you..for being so good to me"_

_ ._

The same question is asked in the room next door,

_"Are you guys trying to get me to cry or what?"_ He ask looking begins the camera and redirecting his gaze, _"I would just tell him how much I love him, I fall for him more and more everyday after all these years. I remember when I started at his school, my plan was just to graduate without getting noticed. To not have any issues and not have anyone get to know me... And then I met you" He chokes up. "You came out of nowhere and flipped my world upside down in the best way. I'm so grateful to be with you, I thank the universe everyday for you, you have no idea. And I can't wait for our future together, and I don't ever want to imagine my life without you and I love you."_

"And that's a wrap!" The director calls out and almost simultaneously he hears claps in the room next door, "Is Matteo done?" He ask the team standing around, who are unsure so he goes to check himself. The red light above the room that typically indicates if filming is occurring or not is turned off so he opens the door slowly and sees Matteo still in front of the camera, talking with someone on the audio team. He quietly walks over not wanting to interrupt and waits until they finish up. He watches Matteo nod at whatever he's being told and turns to step out of frame and spots David and Matteo's face lights up as he walks over to him. Matteo wraps his arms around his waist once he approaches "How did it go?"

"It went well, I almost cried but it was good." David answers.

"You almost cried?" Matteo ask shocked, trying not to laugh. "What did they ask?"

"The last question about what I want to say to you."

"Aw." Matteo pouts and wraps David in his arms, "That's sweet. What did you say when they asked us about--you know, sleeping together for the first time?" He ask quietly when he pulls back from the hug, he kept overthinking what David could possibly say since they asked him that question.

"I said you were putting in work and your dick is amazing." 

Matteo eyes widen in panic and he hits David in the stomach, "You did not."

"Guess you'll never know until it comes out." He teases as he starts walking away from him. 

"David, David!! Im serious, you better have not said that." He says chasing after him. "Ugh, why are you making me run?" He groans as he speeds up to catch up to him but David abruptly stops when he gets a glare from the camera men. He knows the equipment is expensive and here David and Matteo are being absolute children. Matteo sighs in relief when David stops. He grabs his arm and turns him around to him, "Seriously, tell me what you said."

David places his hands on Matteo's cheeks and kisses his soft lips, "You'll see it when it comes out, dont worry. I just said it was good and I'm lucky, didnt say too much. I stopped myself from saying more."

Matteo nods, feeling a bit more calm and gives David another kiss muttering against them, "Good, because if you said something crazy, I would have gone back on camera and showed everyone that video on my phone."

David looks confused for a second and then his eyes widen upon realizing exactly what Matteo is talking about, "You would not." 

"Who knows? Could be kind of hot." He teases walking away rather fast.

"Matteo!" He groans chasing after him.

"David!!" He hears the camera men yell again as soon as he catches up with Matteo and the couple look at the men and mutter a simultaneous, "Sorry." David turns back to Matteo and takes his phone out of his hand, "You wont get this back until we leave." He says stuffing in his back pocket.

"You think putting it in your back pocket is going to stop me from taking it?"

"Matteo." He says in a posh, professional tone. "Dont be inappropriate in my workplace." 

Matteo rolls his eyes and with a smirk on his face, "Can't believe I just told the whole world Im in love with you and this is how you treat me." 

David giggles and leans in to kiss Matteo who takes a step back, "This is your workplace, remember?" He teases as he walks away, forcing David to actually get some work done. 


End file.
